


plants and smoke

by ayebydan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: you're what i need, but bilbo still feels out of place once erabor is claimed and the shire is no longer home.





	plants and smoke

The laughter of dwarves bounces off the walls and tunnels and echoes all through the mountain. Bilbo flinches when it feels loudest around himself. His ears twitch and he pulls his feet closer together before getting to his feet and moving to the edge of the cliff. The fire does not seem enough. The site of the forest is not enough. Nothing overcomes the feeling that Bilbo just doesn't _belong_ here. 

Home has become such a tainted thing. He was an outcast that didn't belong in the Shire but he does not belong here either. The Shire feels so far away. Out of touch. The silver spoons and gardens don't matter anymore. His bones ache at the thought of trying to get back. And at least the Dwarves have a reason to think him different. 

Bilbo has to bite back a shriek when he feels a blanket fall over his shoulders but he makes no move to get to his feet. For all the odd looks he knows he is _safe_ within the mountain. Still he gapes when he sees it is Thorin who has covered him. 

"The feast?"

"Has filled itself with ale and grown tired of its King." Thorin rumbles happily while lowering himself to his knees and then curling onto a better position. 

"They always need you oh King of the Mountain," Bilbo murmurs, an old and comfortable joke between them. 

"Perhaps." Thorin hums while pulling out his pipe and then a second smaller version which he hands over to Bilbo. "You have taken to this terrace my little hobbit. Are you well?"

Bilbo takes a deep drag and then distracts them both by blowing shapes and giggling at his work. Thorin indulges him but the hobbit knows he is waiting for answers. 

"Life is different here. And it is taking me time to get used to it." Bilbo murmers.

"What do you miss of your shire my love? I will give you it all."

Bilbo stills before turning to Thorin who continues to puff and stare at the ground. "Thorin?"

"Dwarves do not speak of their feelings. They act. Create. Show. To have our one be of a race who does not do the same...I understand now you do not see what I offer. I ask you plainly. What do you want? I will give you anything you wish."  
Bilbo stares so long his pipe dies. Thorin stares towards the forests he hates. 

His throat creaks when he speaks, his lungs straining over smoke, until he coughs and carries on, "I miss my garden. I...I see places around the mountain where things can grow. I want to try. Flowers. Taters. Anything. A place for me. I don't belong in the shire and I don't belong here, no Thorin don't interfere you know I'm right! I just....I am happy to help with anything and everything but....a space."

"You will have more than a space, my love." Thorin murmurs with reverence. "There...there is a set of rooms on the upper floors with balconies. They are long abandoned because ...well my love generations before you dwarves had young with all races. Those races needed the light and so we built our mountain to welcome all. I did not think that you needed such rooms and I failed you. I understand if you refuse me entry to the rooms you are granted. I hope we can still share a pipe here."

Thorin's voice drops as he talks and his gaze never meets Bilbo's but the younger being's hand grabs his regardless. 

"I'll grow strawberries. You like them don't you? I'll sit out and grow all sorts. Hell maybe even you can get me some Old Toby plants?" Bilbo murmurs before putting his head on Thorins. "You're what I need to cope. All I need."


End file.
